Contact PD/PI: Ellison, David H. Inst-Career-Dev-001 (669) The goal of the OCTRI KL2 program is to train a corps of clinical and translational scientists in the skills and competencies of clinical and translational research who can use cutting edge technologies to translate discoveries made in the laboratory to the patient and the community. Through this program, we will select outstanding early faculty who are committed to developing a research career; each of the scholars will participate in a mentored research experience for a minimum of 0.75 FTE. Scholars will develop a career development plan with the aid of a mentor team ? which will include a designated primary mentor ? to assist with career development, networking, manuscript writing, and grant development. All scholars will participate in activities that are specific to and that will enhance their research and career development needs: development of research competencies in clinical and translational research, professional activities, and experiential learning. Many scholars will enroll in the curriculum of the Master of Clinical Research (MCR) program; all scholars must participate in training in qualitative methods, scientific communication, and research leadership. Professional development includes opportunities through the OCTRI Scholar program for peer networking, Design Studio, and access to research consultation. Community engagement will be emphasized in research development, with all scholars gaining experience with stakeholders. Scholars will also gain experience with grant writing and grant review. They will have opportunities to participate in specific experiences, such as working with centers for health policy and evidence-based practice; allowing scholars to learn how to write a systematic review or to develop an evidence-based guideline. The goal of this program is to produce an independent, transdisciplinary clinical and translational researcher. The expectation is that scholars will move to an independent K award at the end of the KL2 funding period; exceptional scholars may move directly to an RPG. Project Summary/Abstract Page 822 Contact PD/PI: Ellison, David H. Inst-Career-Dev-001 (669) References 1. The Physician-Scientist Workforce Working Group. The Physician-Scientist Workforce Working Group, National Institutes of Health; 2014. 2. Alberts B, Kirschner MW, Tilghman S, Varmus H. Rescuing US biomedical research from its systemic flaws. PNAS. 2014; 111(16): 5773-5777. doi: 10.1073/pnas.1404402111. PubMed PMID: 24733905; PMCID: PMC4000813. 3. Tilghman S, Rockey S, Degen S, Forese L, Ginther D, Gutierrez-Hartmann A. Biomedical research workforce working group report. Bethesda, MD: National Institutes of Health. 2012. 4. IOM (Institute of Medicine). The CTSA program at NIH: Opportunities for advancing clinical and translational research. Washington DC: The National Academies Press, 2013. 5. Resources for each phase of the mentoring relationship [homepage on the Internet]. Mentoring Resources: University of Wisconsin Madison [cited 2015]. Available from: https ://m entoringres ourc es .ic tr.wis c .edu/MentoringRes ourc es . 6. Fleming M, House S, Hanson VS, Yu L, Garbutt J, McGee R, Kroenke K, Abedin Z, Rubio DM. The mentoring competency assessment: Validation of a new instrument to evaluate skills of research mentors. Acad Med. 2013; 88(7): 1002-1008. doi: 10.1097/ACM.0b013e318295e298. PubMed PMID: 23702534; PMCID: PMC3727250. 7. Rubio DM, Primack BA, Switzer GE, Bryce C, Seltzer DL, Kapoor, WN. A comprehensive career- success model for physician-scientists. Acad Med. 2011; 86(12). 1571-1576. doi: 10.1097/ACM.0b013e31823592fd. PubMed PMID: 22030759; PMCID: PMC3228877. 8. Keller TE, Collier PJ, Blakeslee JE, Logan K, McCracken K, Morris C. Early career mentoring for translational researchers: Mentee perspectives on challenges and issues. Teach Learn Med. 2014; 26(3): 211- 216. doi: 10.1080/10401334.2014.883983. PubMed PMID: 25010230; PMCID: PMC4114132. 9. Lipira L, Jeffe DB, Krauss M, Garbutt J, Piccirillo J, Evanoff B, Fraser V. Evaluation of clinical research training programs using the clinical research appraisal inventory. Clin Transl Sci. 2010; 3(5): 243-248. doi: 10.1111/j.1752-8062.2010.00229.x. PubMed PMID: 21442017; PMCID: PMC3062999. 10. Meyers FJ, Begg M, Fleming M, Merchant C. Strengthening the career development of clinical and translational scientist trainees: A consensus statement of the Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) Research Education and Career Development Committees. Clin Trans Sci. 2012; 5(2): 132-7. doi: 10.1111/j.1752-8062.2011.00392.x. PubMed PMID: 22507118; PMCID: PMC3771692. 11. Allen L, Scott J, Brand A, Hlava M, Altman M. Publishing: Credit where credit is due. Nature. 2014; 508(7496): 312-313. doi: 10.1038/508312a. PubMed PMID: 24745070. 12. Core competencies in clinical and translational research [homepage on the Internet]. The Clinical and Translational Science Awards (CTSA) Consortium. July 14, 2009 [cited 2015]. Available from: https://ctsacentral.org/wp-content/docum ents/CTSA%20Core%20Com petencies_%20final%202011.pdf . 13. Hall KL, Stokols D, Moser RP, Taylor BK, Thornquist MD, Nebeling LC, Ehret CC, Barnett MJ, McTiernan A, Berger NA, Goran MI, Jeffery RW. The collaboration readiness of transdisciplinary research teams and centers: Findings from the National Cancer Institute's TREC Year-One evaluation study. Am J Prev Med. 2008; 35(2S): S161-S172. doi: 10.1016/j.amepre.2008.03.035. PubMed PMID: 18619396; PMCID: PMC3292855. 14. Definitions of criteria and considerations for K critiques [homepage on the Internet]. National Institutes of Health (NIH), Office of Extramural Research. July 16, 2015 [cited 2015]. Available from: http://grants .nih.gov/grants /peer/c ritiques /k.htm . References Cited Page 823